(LdM) Âme, scène 3 : Cœur de Cetra
by Volazurys
Summary: Aerith est en quête d'elle-même et de ses origines. Une quête qu'elle ne pourra pas mener seule, surtout lorsque celui qui l'assassina dans sa première vie rôde comme une ombre derrière elle...
1. Prologue

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour !  
><strong>_

_**Il est temps de vous présenter une nouvelle fic sur une Princesse : Aerith. Vous découvrirez au cours de cette histoire quel est son rôle. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Récapitulatif :<strong>__ Aerith est une demi-Cetra, nature qu'elle a conservée lors de sa renaissance au Jardin Radieux. Douce, bonne enfant, elle est souvent vue comme étant une jeune femme au cœur pur, débordante d'innocence et de naïveté. Considérée comme étant profondément pacifiste et altruiste, elle œuvre surtout dans la magie blanche._

_Cependant, derrière ce vernis de jeune femme « parfaite », Aerith cache une nature beaucoup plus complexe, et ce, déjà dans son ancienne vie. Bien qu'elle soit un peu plus apaisée, il reste tout de même des questions non résolues. L'utilisation de ses deux dons, qu'elle apprendra à redécouvrir car elle les « connaît » déjà plus ou moins, l'amènera à y répondre._

* * *

><p><span>Cœur de Cetra<span>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_An 20 (7 ans après la défaite de l'Organisation XIII)_

Ce matin-là, Aerith se réveilla avec une impression étrange d'irréalité, due à son dernier rêve en date. Elle se frotta les yeux, fixa les deux mansardes qui ornaient le plafond de sa petite chambre, puis se plongea dans ses pensées plutôt que de se lever tout de suite comme elle avait coutume de le faire.

Depuis que Yuffie était partie au Pays Imaginaire enquêter sur les curieuses sources d'énergie magique qui s'y terraient, afin qu'elle les localise et qu'elle les « reconnaisse » avec son second don, la jeune marchande de fleurs se remémorait de plus en plus volontiers son passé. En son cœur siégeait une sale amertume qu'elle n'aimait pas trop laisser sortir. Cette vie-là, au sein de l'univers du Kingdom Hearts, avait été bien plus paisible, mais son cœur était béant parce qu'une forme de vide s'y logeait. Elle ne parvenait pas à définir réellement ce que c'était, mais une chose était certaine : cela avait un rapport avec ce passé.

Aerith étira ses membres et se déplaça jusqu'au bord du matelas pour s'asseoir. Elle revêtit des mocassins, puis se leva pour aller s'épancher à la fenêtre et laisser son regard dériver sur la ville du Jardin Radieux, toujours en perpétuelle reconstruction. Bien entendu, comme tous les matins depuis quelques mois, elle darda les prunelles vers le chemin en chantier qui menait droit au château d'Ansem. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sécurisé... mais ce problème se réglerait bientôt. Dès qu'elle irait dans la Caverne du Souvenir pour poursuivre la tâche que Yuffie avait commencée, alors il y aurait un léger mieux... cependant, la jeune femme devait apprivoiser et utiliser ses deux dons cachés.

Oh, comme elle aurait voulu ne pas être concernée... Pourtant, Aerith savait qu'elle était une Princesse. De quelle catégorie ? Merlin et Yen Sid en avaient une vague idée... mais désiraient qu'elle découvre cette réponse seule. Comme pour Yuffie, qui connaissait parfois des moments d'extrême fragilité à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait dû assimiler, digérer. L'arrivée de Kadaj dans sa vie, au sens propre comme au figuré, faisait partie des bouleversements, mais heureusement, il contrebalançait avec un soutien sans faille pour elle. Quelle étrange ironie, en sachant ce qu'il avait commis dans le passé...

Aerith leva ses yeux aussi verts que l'émeraude vers un ciel paisible tout en tapotant ses doigts fins contre la rambarde. Qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Essayer de replonger dans les souvenirs de son passé ? Cela ne la tentait pas; ces derniers jours, elle n'avait fait que cela pour mieux se comprendre. De plus en plus, une certaine mélancolie la guettait et menaçait de ternir un peu cet altruisme qu'elle cultivait depuis sa première naissance. Une balade dans l'ancien château d'Ansem ? Avec sa magie, elle repousserait les sans-cœur qui lui chercheraient des noises.

Son expression s'assombrit et son air doux le fut moins; si elle faisait ça, ses pas la conduiraient inévitablement devant la Caverne du Souvenir... mais elle n'était pas prête à s'y perdre. Au niveau de la magie, elle avait encore des progrès à faire... Oui, mais quelque chose l'appelait des tréfonds de cet endroit assiégé par les ténèbres. D'après Yuffie, il y avait une immense magie là-bas, plusieurs même. Pourquoi Yen Sid avait-il jugé qu'elle devait se rendre au Pays Imaginaire pour exercer ses dons plutôt qu'ici ? Elle aurait été plus compétente !

Aerith ferma les rideaux et s'habilla, l'esprit un peu ailleurs. D'après sa mère, c'était parce que ses dons à elle, héritage de son autre vie, seraient plus utiles... En quoi ses pouvoirs de Cetra l'épauleraient-ils ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce que le Kingdom Hearts attendait d'elle... Quelle déveine ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à sa mère. Peut-être que celle-ci pourrait l'aider... Enfin, si elle était là. Il s'avérait que depuis quelques années, elle s'absentait de plus en plus souvent de la maison pour « pouvoir remplir son rôle dans cet univers ». La Cetra avait promis de révéler ce que c'était à sa fille lorsque le jour serait venu... Peut-être était-ce aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme entra dans la cuisine envahie par diverses fleurs blanches, ainsi que des lys d'une belle couleur dorée. Les premières appartenaient à feue Raine, une Princesse Inexistée, à qui elle avait juré d'en prendre soin. Le potentiel de ces plantes était prodigieux. Dernièrement, elle avait légué ce rôle à Blanche-Neige et à Aurore, étant donné les dons de la première et celui en botanique pour la seconde. Raine aurait approuvé ce choix.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne trouva pas Ifalna. Celle-ci devait certainement s'être éclipsée pour aller sur le monde du Colisée, soit pour voir les dieux... ou bien dans son pendant sombre, les Enfers. Aerith tenait ses informations de Yuffie, qui avait espionné fortuitement la Cetra alors qu'elle discutait avec Merlin. Au fond de son être, la jeune femme la soupçonnait d'être tout comme elle une Princesse. Pas de la même catégorie qu'elle, mais c'était une évidence.

Le regard émeraude de la jeune Cetra s'illumina brièvement, tandis qu'elle prenait un crayon et un bloc-note. Aujourd'hui, elle allait tenter d'aider les personnes qui avaient besoin d'elle. Ensuite, elle se rendrait peut-être à l'entrée du château d'Ansem le Sage. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur Sephiroth, qui semblait y être particulièrement présent ces derniers temps, comme si son côté ténébreux l'y invitait. Cet homme lui inspirait une crainte emplie de respect, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait tuée dans sa première vie... Il pouvait très bien recommencer !


	2. Ave spiritus

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir ;).  
><strong>_

_**Voici le chapitre 1. Je remercie Yunaeris et Suzuka-san pour leurs reviews, de même que les lecteurs silencieux. J'espère qu'il vous permettra d'accrocher davantage à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Un sondage est ouvert sur mon profil. C'est une question qui me taraude depuis pas mal de temps. Si vous avez un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à aller y répondre !**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

Ave spiritus

Sous les yeux d'une femme aux longs cheveux noirs retenus par un pic et aux yeux bleus, vêtue du manteau de l'Organisation et connue sous le nom de Fovéa, Aerith lut la série des seize lignes de points qu'elle venait de lui demander de mettre aléatoirement sur la feuille, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle comptabilisa chaque ligne en concluant par « pair » ou « impair », marquant deux étoiles dans le premier cas, ou une seule pour le second (1).

Fovéa se pencha un peu et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire, vaguement curieuse même si aucune émotion ne l'animait pour l'instant. Elle avait été découverte à la Cité du Crépuscule par sa propre humaine d'origine, Quistis Trèpes, et vivait là depuis environ deux cents ans. Les deux premiers siècles, elle les avait passés dans les ténèbres de son monde natal, Hyne, à chercher un moyen d'en partir – des explications assez vagues, mais la Simili ne semblait pas disposée à en parler.

C'était en activant sans le vouloir un portail, grâce à sa maîtrise sur le magnétisme de tout être et objet, qu'elle était parvenue à le quitter et à se retrouver dans une grotte souterraine, située non loin de la Cité du Crépuscule. Ansem le Sage y avait accès via un passage par son laboratoire du manoir perdu. S'étaient-ils croisés ? Possible... ou pas. Fovéa savait qui était l'homme, mais n'en disait pas davantage. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage ni dans ses yeux quand Aerith ou d'autres personnes évoquaient le sujet.

La seule émotion que connaissait la Simili, et cela datait d'une cinquantaine d'années tout au plus, c'était la curiosité. C'était elle qui l'avait poussée à ne plus se cacher petit à petit, à ne pas s'enfuir lorsque Quistis l'avait découverte. En parallèle, Fovéa avait pu les aider sur le fonctionnement de la polarité magnétique, l'aimantation, ainsi que quelques règles de physique classique à un stade avancé. Elle n'était pas physicienne pour autant, parce que dans d'autres domaines qui ne touchaient pas celui du magnétisme, elle ne possédait que quelques connaissances de base, sans pour autant avoir l'énergie d'approfondir. Vexen, cependant, ne perdait pas l'espoir d'en faire son apprentie, parce qu'elle avait tout de même de bonnes prédispositions. Bon, d'après ses dires, la Simili n'atteindrait jamais son génie, mais...

Aerith recommença à compter de manière différente, en émettant de temps à autre quelques commentaires du style « Hm... je vois », ou encore « J'ai dû mal lire... », et de plus en plus, un trouble naissait sur son visage. Ce qu'elle « voyait » là était assez perturbant, et ses ressentis en tant que Cetra creusaient sa compréhension. Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas son humeur égale et optimiste, et elle finit par lever la tête vers Fovéa pour lui dire ces quelques mots :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir la réponse à ta question ? Es-tu certaine de désirer savoir... quelles sont tes quêtes ?

D'une voix monotone, aux intonations un peu mezzo, la Simili lui répondit :

- Oui. S'il te plaît.

Aerith sourit; Fovéa avait enfin pris le parti de la tutoyer... Elle fixa la feuille, le crayon tournoyant dans le vide. Elle déclara abruptement, sans formules alambiquées :

- Tu n'en as qu'une seule dans cet univers-là. C'est en rapport avec ton rôle de gardienne. Yen Sid se chargera de te l'expliquer.

Fovéa leva le regard vers elle, curieuse. Pas de surprise, ni d'affolement, rien de tout cela. Elle ignorait ces sentiments-là.

- Je ne resterai pas dans celui-là. Il a quel nom déjà ?

- Yen Sid, Merlin et les autres le nomment l'Univers Coeurstal. Puisque l'entité du Cristal s'est fondue au Royaume des Cœurs il y a longtemps, bien avant que les Ténèbres et la Lumière se déchirent, bien avant l'époque où les mondes n'en formaient qu'un seul...

- Donc je ne retournerai pas sur Hyne dans un futur proche ? demanda posément Fovéa.

- Ça... Je ne peux pas te répondre. Tu pourrais très bien t'y retrouver avant de quitter cet univers. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que de toute façon, tu finiras en terrain inconnu... et que tu vas devoir t'éveiller.

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? fit la Simili, en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis très bien comme ça.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix, Fovéa..., lui révéla Aerith d'un ton doux.

La Simili du magnétisme se figea.

- Le processus a déjà commencé, tu sais... et puis, les Simili sont des êtres destinés à s'accomplir, comme n'importe qui.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous nés sans « cœur », alors ? lui demanda Fovéa, la voix teintée légèrement de... quelque chose.

Aerith la fixa droit dans les yeux et lui dit calmement :

- Pour que vous le développiez différemment de nous, ou d'autres êtres vivants. C'est une forme d'évolution intéressante... et pas moins louable qu'une autre.

- Je vois...

Fovéa baissa la tête et croisa ses mains pâles devant elle. Aerith ne rajouta bien de plus, mais elle sentait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche, même si Fovéa pensait que ces nouvelles ne lui faisaient ni chaud, ni froid. Lentement, mais sûrement, elles commençaient à la travailler. Quant à elle, en tant que Cetra, elle avait accompli son devoir. Elle avait guidé la jeune femme, même si la réponse pouvait, à terme, ne pas lui plaire.

Elle se redressa et rangea la feuille dans la sacoche qui pendait à la ceinture de sa robe. La Simili se releva à son tour, et prit congé d'elle après l'avoir saluée d'une inclinaison de tête. Une fois seule, Aerith tira distraitement sur le ruban rose qui ornait ses cheveux. Celui que Zack lui avait offert dans une autre vie (2)... Étrange, quand on savait que ce n'était pas lui qui lui était destiné depuis toujours. D'où tenait-elle ces informations qui, dans un premier temps, l'avaient pétrifiée sur place ? De Saïx, le Devin Lunaire... et Cendrillon. Finalement, Aerith avait fini par reconnaître cette vérité qui tournait au fond d'elle. Néanmoins, l'attachement que Zack et elle éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre était fort, bien que de nature différente à ce que leur relation aurait pu laisser présager. Le jeune homme s'était réincarné dans le monde du Colisée, et il était venu quelques fois au Jardin Radieux lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle y vivait – et lorsque les entrechemins avaient été sécurisés.

Aerith eut un sourire amusé. Zack n'avait pas changé d'un iota... Il était toujours aussi fou-fou, aussi charmeur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, cependant. En tant que sœur de cœur, et non amante, elle restait persuadée que sa promise, il la trouverait bientôt. Ce qui ne l'avait pas gêné pour courtiser la première jolie femme qu'il voyait. Une fois, Sahara, sa Simili, en avait fait les frais... et le pauvre jeune homme s'était fait gentiment rembarrer, bien que les mots de la jeune femme l'avaient... déconcerté. Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas difficile et qu'il devait sérieusement apprendre à le devenir. Lorsqu'il avait raconté cette mésaventure à Aerith, celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous son air déconfit. En même temps, quelle idée de draguer sa propre Simili !

Son regard se tourna alors vers le chemin menant aux remparts. Bien, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire... Peut-être devrait-elle y aller. Au château d'Ansem le Sage.

X

XXX

X

Quelque part dans l'ombre, de retour dans son ancien monde bien que le seul lieu qui pût être sien jadis lui eût été ravi par des imposteurs, une femme à la silhouette longiligne, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang, au teint vert et pâle, aux cheveux ramenés sous deux grandes cornes d'ébène fières et à la robe tout aussi ténébreuse errait dans la forêt qu'elle protégeait autrefois. Une forêt qu'elle avait aimée, du temps où son cœur était pur, avant qu'une trahison ne l'empoisonne et ne le ligote à jamais entre les filets de la haine et de la rage.

Un sourire amer éclot sur sa bouche. Pourquoi être revenue ici ? Elle n'avait plus rien à y faire. Aurore était hors de sa portée, la Montagne Interdite lui était inaccessible... et ses projets de conquête du pouvoir avaient été réduits à néant. Quelle ironie, quand on savait qu'elle faisait partie des gardiennes des mondes... Une future gardienne déchue, oui. Normalement, elle aurait dû mourir dans cet étrange château blanc et sans vie lorsque les sans-cœur s'étaient avancés vers eux. Elle avait permis à Sora et ses amis de poursuivre leur route... Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, hm ? Ou bien, peut-être était-ce un sursaut d'humanité qui l'avait poussée à cela ?

Par la suite elle avait cherché, de nouveau avec cet abruti de Pat Hibulaire, à atteindre le Roi Mickey, par divers moyens. Le vol de la Pierre Angulaire, la corruption des données virtuelles du journal de Jiminy Criquet, l'enlèvement de Minnie... Tout avait échoué. La Sorcière était toujours battue à plates coutures par ces fichus artisans et protecteurs de la Lumière. Non, il fallait vraiment qu'elle abatte ses dernières cartes... sans Pat Hibulaire dans ses pattes. Chaque fois, il ruinait ses plans.

Maléfique plissa ses yeux jaunes aux reflets verts et se fondit davantage dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Une petite visite à Aurore s'imposait. Lui voler son cœur ? Pas question. Non... Elle voulait lui proposer un marché qu'en tant que Princesse de Cœur, elle ne pouvait refuser. Après tout, elle demeurait l'une des treize gardiennes - qui étaient aussi les treize marraines d'Aurore (3) - du Domaine Enchanté. Maléfique aimait son monde, malgré ses aspirations et ses penchants. Elle désirait le prouver, et retrouver la place qu'elle avait perdue à force d'être trahie, puis flouée par les ennemis qu'elle s'était faits au fur et à mesure de ses crimes.

Pimprenelle, Pâquerette et Flora étaient respectivement les douzième, onzième et dixième marraines. La toute première avait pris en charge en tant que Gardienne le monde de la Cité du Crépuscule, il y a longtemps déjà. Chrysanthème (4)... un prénom qu'elle s'était donné à sa renaissance, car le Domaine Enchanté n'était pas son monde d'origine. En vérité, elle se nommait Belgemine, et après que son monde natal, Spira, eut sombré dans les ténèbres, elle avait été obligée de se réincarner comme les autres âmes de ce monde, ou disparaître à jamais. Des âmes qui avaient été des Errants... Maléfique ne connaissait pas très bien son histoire. La marraine qui était l'esprit du Domaine Enchanté était Jacinthe, la deuxième fée. Son véritable nom était Anet, et dans une autre vie, elle était la meilleure amie de Selphie. Sa fleur préférée était la jacinthe. Lorsqu'elle était devenue une fée, elle avait donc pris ce nom de fleur...

Bien que les esprits des mondes étaient des Gardiens, il n'y en avait qu'un par monde, alors qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs magiciens, fées, Gardiens... C'était une règle fondamentale pour que l'équilibre soit maintenu.

X

XXX

X

L'après-midi ne tirait pas à sa fin, loin de là, et un soleil radieux continuait de se reposer entre les voiles azurés des cieux. Une silhouette familière attira l'attention de deux prunelles inquisitrices, fendues comme des quartiers de lune dans deux océans d'un vert soutenu à l'éclat inquiétant. Le bleu avait laissé place à cette couleur plus proche de lui depuis que lui et Cloud s'étaient défaits, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, à l'abri des regards. Si son adversaire n'avait tiré aucune leçon de cet affrontement sans fin, lui si.

_La vie est précieuse à partir du moment où la mort prend forme._

Enfin, ce n'était qu'une confirmation. L'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur une des aspérités qui ornait le château d'Ansem le Sage, sans se faire voir de la jeune Cetra qui venait d'emprunter un des ascenseurs-téléporteurs. Ses iris à elle étaient semblables aux siens, et ce malgré leurs origines différentes. Le sang des Cetras coulait en elle... et celui de leurs bourreaux en les siennes (5). Il n'avait fait qu'assurer cette continuité sans vraiment l'avoir décidé... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ne l'avait-il pas pourfendue, dans une autre vie, afin de satisfaire les désirs de celle qu'il appelle encore Mère ? N'était-il pas le fils de la Calamité des Cieux, malgré ses défaites, malgré cette réincarnation et cette révélation de l'existence d'un « Royaume des Coeurs » ? Quand la fusion entre le Cristal original et ce lieu réceptacle de toutes les émotions s'était-elle opérée ? Tant de questions, auxquelles il aurait dû chercher une réponse depuis longtemps, plutôt que de se laisser gagner par une folie qui ne lui avait rien apporté.

Celui que l'on surnomme non sans raison le Cauchemar, l'Ange Sans-cœur, ou encore Sephiroth se plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait bien envie d'aller la surprendre; non pas pour la tuer, mais pour essayer de comprendre davantage sa race. Mère n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais étrangement, depuis sa réincarnation, elle ne donnait plus signe de vie, bien qu'il la sentît encore en lui. De plus, malgré sa prétendue immortalité, il avait succombé par trois fois sous la lame de Cloud, toujours dans cette autre vie qui se rappelait beaucoup à lui ces derniers temps...

Ses pupilles s'étrécirent jusqu'à former deux fentes perdues au milieu d'océans émeraude. Une lente excitation sinua sur sa colonne vertébrale pour se propager au sein de son être. C'était le moment ou jamais d'agir. Il se déplaça en silence dans les airs après avoir déployé une aile, plana au-dessus de la cour jusqu'à remonter le long d'une des tours pour se poser à proximité d'une fenêtre aux vitraux brisés. Il y coula un regard et aperçut Aerith en train de contempler la Serrure. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle se rendrait en ces lieux.

Si Jenova avait été présente en lui, elle lui aurait susurré d'en profiter pour la sacrifier de nouveau afin d'ouvrir la Porte aux Ténèbres; entreprise vaine si d'autres actes ne venaient pas ponctuer le sien. La fusion des sept cœurs de lumière, par exemple. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là, et l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent ne désirait pas la tuer. Par contre, il ne la laisserait pas retourner au Jardin Radieux. Au fond de lui, il voulait la capturer pour appeler Jenova. Idée folle, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était plus à ça près.

X

XXX

X

Aerith n'était pas de celles qui se laissaient impressionner, mais là, elle devait admettre que l'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle ne s'y sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise; cependant, elle devait y rester un moment pour essayer de comprendre les énergies qui y circulaient. Après, elle pourrait se rendre dans la Caverne du Souvenir et continuer la tâche que Yuffie avait commencée. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête... sauf qu'elle ne le serait jamais si elle ne s'y mettait pas.

La jeune Cetra inspira une longue bouffée d'air lentement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle où les sarcophages béants avaient accueilli pour un temps six Princesses de Cœur. La septième, Kairi, avait été couchée juste devant la Serrure, en attente d'être sacrifiée afin de former la Keyblade des cœurs. Entreprise qui avait été presque un succès, mais c'était sans compter sur Sora, sans parler de la Bête, de Donald et de Dingo. Même Riku, qui à ce moment-là, avait été perverti par les ténèbres et par Maléfique, avait contribué à l'échec d'Ansem le Sans-cœur. Un réceptacle de Xehanort.

Aerith se planta devant la Serrure et ferma les yeux, immobile et gracieuse. Là était la clé, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Elle aurait bien voulu que Merlin soit avec elle, afin d'écarter tout danger, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était bien trop occupé par les dernières nouvelles concernant les Princesses de l'Au-Delà par exemple, leurs difficultés. Le livre évoquant le rôle des Princesses Inexistées, aussi. Léon effectuait des recherches dont il ne parlait à personne quasiment, même si Aerith avait une petite idée de la teneur de ces dernières.

Sephiroth se glissa dans la faille du vitrail fendillé et se confondit à l'obscurité des longs tuyaux alimentant toujours ces tableaux de commande qu'Ansem le Sage avait fait construire. Il se déposa sur le sol, repéra Aerith debout devant la Serrure, là où Riku et Sora s'étaient affrontés. Elle lui tournait le dos. Sans attendre, il bondit et lui jeta un sort de sommeil puissant juste avant de la cueillir comme la fleur qu'elle était.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'attaque subite; juste de fermer les yeux et de prier pour que le Cauchemar ne la tue pas. Quelque part, elle savait que ce moment viendrait. Sephiroth avait bien trop de questions au fond de ses prunelles pour ne pas trouver une stratégie afin de lui soutirer des réponses. Les Cetras, Jenova... Son esprit sombra en même temps que son corps s'effondra dans les bras de l'Ange Sans-cœur.

X

XXX

X

Lorsqu'Ifalna rentra chez elles, elle sentit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Normalement, Aerith aurait dû être là, et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne se trouvait pas chez Cid, ni avec Léon ou Merlin car elle aurait envoyé quelqu'un pour la prévenir. La Cetra resta un petit moment sans bouger, l'air pensif. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son don de divination particulier (6), car celui-ci ne lui permettait de voir que dans un avenir « lointain ». Cendrillon aurait pu répondre à cette question, mais pour l'instant, elle était occupée à analyser ses dernières visions...

La mère d'Aerith finit par lever les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'était rien arrivé de mortel à sa fille. Elle l'aurait senti, sinon. Par contre, il était clair qu'elle devait se trouver dans une situation délicate... Après, s'il fallait qu'elle en passe par là pour découvrir la nature de ses deux dons, déjà bien développés à son insu... Cela ne faisait pas particulièrement plaisir à Ifalna, mais pour pouvoir avancer, la vie imposait certaines épreuves.

Pour s'apaiser l'esprit, elle entreprit de se concocter un thé blanc en attendant qu'Archimède lui rende visite. Ce dernier venait de temps à autre lui donner des nouvelles des six autres Princesses de l'Au-Delà. Toutes ensemble, elles avaient pour rôle de veiller sur les morts et sur la Dimension de l'Au-Delà, bien entendu. Depuis l'attaque du Docteur Facilier, il fallait être doublement vigilant... Enfin, bientôt, ce problème serait presque réglé. Lorsqu'Aerith aurait accompli sa quête, tout serait plus facile...

Ifalna fixa le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine, tandis qu'elle faisait chauffer l'eau pour le thé. Hm... Le sol lui paraissait être un peu faible, en ce moment. Elle devrait peut-être le fertiliser un peu. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle garde ses forces pour ce second don un peu particulier : les jardins du château d'Ansem le Sage en avaient bien plus besoin ! Néanmoins, Cid ne voulait pas que l'on s'y rende tant que personne n'avait réglé le problème dans la Caverne du Souvenir. Aerith avait été désignée pour cette mission...

La Cetra eut un sourire. Peut-être était-ce ceci qui avait retenu sa fille. Si elle s'était mise à la tâche, forcément, elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir... Un peu plus apaisée, et persuadée qu'elle y parviendrait, elle finit par verser l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles prêtes à être infusées dans la théière. Elle aimait faire ce rituel, et ce à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Une habitude qu'elle avait déjà dans son autre vie...

* * *

><p>(1) : Ce procédé est de la géomancie. C'est une manière de faire de la divination, lire l'avenir... Donc un acte qui peut paraître aussi banal que farfelu. Voilà pourquoi ce premier don passe inaperçu, parce qu'il passe pour être "ordinaire".<p>

(2) : Ceci pourrait être une incohérence, comme l'a soulevé Suzuka-san, mais je pense savoir ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête en écrivant ce passage. C'est parce que lorsqu'elle se "matérialise" dans la Rivière de la Vie, le ruban, elle l'a dans les cheveux. Mon cerveau a dû se dire "Bon, bah il fait partie intégrante d'Aerith, comme une invocation." Je pense que c'est une explication comme ça. Donc le ruban l'a "suivie". Je m'excuse vraiment.

(3) : D'après la version des Frères Grimm du conte.

(4) : Chrysanthème japonais, aux couleurs blanc-vert. C'est la fleur qui, à mon sens, représente le plus Belgemine, de Final Fantasy X.

(5) : des explications par rapport aux Cetras, ce qu'ils sont, pourquoi Aerith et Ifalna le sont encore dans cette vie, seront données plus tard.

(6) : Ce don sera expliqué plus en détail et nommé dans l'OS consacré à Ifalna, dans le recueil consacré aux Princesses de l'Au-Delà. C'est une autre forme de divination encore.


	3. En taille douloureuse

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
><strong>_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 ! N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un petit mot de votre passage, pour m'aider à progresser ou simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous promets que je ne mords pas.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier Suzuka-san et ma lectrice anonyme pour leurs reviews encourageantes.**_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

En taille douloureuse

La douleur. Elle ne venait pas à son réveil. Aucune manifestation... Pourtant, Aerith sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans une situation normale. En elle flottait la certitude qu'elle avait été assommée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle fixa les lieux avec appréhension. Tout autour d'elle, les murs noirs ondulaient. Non, une minute. Ce n'étaient pas des murs, mais les ténèbres. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit au Jardin Radieux qui fût aussi... dérangeant. Sinistre.

Là où elle devait se rendre à la base. La Caverne du Souvenir.

Aerith se redressa en portant une main à la tête. Aucune blessure visible. Aucune balafre... Lui avait-on lancé un sort ? C'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond tout en posant les paumes au sol, les genoux repliés sous elle. D'habitude, elle parvenait à esquiver ou à anticiper les maléfices ou attaques magiques qu'on essayait de lui jeter, y compris lorsque c'était par surprise.

Lentement, elle finit par se relever, et au même instant, une voix grave et familière l'interpela :

- Enfin réveillée.

Aerith souffla avec peu de surprise, bien qu'une légère angoisse :

- Sephiroth...

Ce dernier se tenait non loin d'une sorte de pilier rougeâtre qui se confondait avec l'obscurité de cette salle immense dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Aerith frissonna. À quel niveau l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent les avait-il déposés ? Ce n'était pas tout près de l'entrée de la Caverne, en tout cas...

- Ne crains rien. Tant que je serai là, les ténèbres se tiendront tranquilles, lui assura-t-il, en dardant son regard vert dans le sien.

- Que cherches-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans bouger de sa position, en croisant les bras.

Aucune peur dans sa voix. Ni animosité. Sephiroth n'en fut pas étonné. Aerith ne s'énervait que très rarement... C'était une femme qui savait conserver un sang-froid vraiment admirable, ce qu'elle ne laissait pas présager à première vue...

- Ce que je cherche ? Hm... Tu devais venir ici, non ?

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question première, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec fermeté.

- Je le sais... Eh bien, j'ai quelques éléments à éclaircir avec toi.

Sephiroth eut un sourire, puis laissa son regard dériver vers deux entrées où brillait une faible lueur mauve.

- Avais-je besoin de t'emmener jusque-là ? Oui. Je dois régler certaines choses, et toi aussi...

- Sephiroth... Les blessures du passé continuent d'avoir de l'emprise sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'ex-général se raidit. Évidemment... les blessures. La trahison. Tant de maux encore... Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Aerith le devança et lui tendit la main :

- Conduis-moi jusqu'au cœur de ce labyrinthe, veux-tu ? Je crois que nous devrions collaborer pour régler les problèmes qui règnent au sein de cet endroit. Tu n'as pas peur d'être écorché, j'espère ?

Un éclat de rire mutin ponctua sa question, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel le jeune homme.

X

XXX

X

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la poignée, Maléfique ressentit comme un petit picotement remonter le long de son bras. Un enchantement de protection, destinée à éloigner toute menace d'Aurore... Seul Marluxia avait pu poser un tel sortilège. La Sorcière fronça les sourcils. Très sincèrement, cela la contrariait. À regret, elle retira sa main et rebroussa chemin des portes de son ancien château. Un autre plan germait au sein de son esprit.

Elle attendrait Aurore à la sortie pour converser avec elle. Enfin, converser... En vérité, Maléfique avait l'intention d'aller plus loin. Il était question de l'enfant qui grandissait dans le ventre de la Princesse de cœur. Trois mois, seulement... et la Sorcière du Mal était déterminée à devenir la marraine de ce bébé, qui serait une fille. Elle serait à même de réparer la blessure qui suintait en elle. Qui balafrait encore son cœur de pierre. Lorsqu'elle viendrait arracher ce marmot à sa mère, elle l'élèverait à sa manière...

C'est alors que son attente fut récompensée. La main près de son cœur, cachée derrière une colonnade emplie de roses, Maléfique vit la jeune femme sortir. Elle ne portait plus sa gracieuse robe de tous les jours, mais une de couleur blanche, qui laissait apercevoir son ventre légèrement arrondi. Une cape bleue couvrait ses épaules. La Sorcière patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe près d'elle... pour lui attraper le bras, l'attirer contre elle et étouffer ses cris avec sa paume. Elle ouvrit un portail en direction d'un endroit où elles seraient bien plus tranquilles... La bibliothèque. Elle y enfermerait Aurore après lui avoir parlé, puis se rendrait seule dans la Caverne du Souvenir.

Ce lieu, sans que personne ne le sache, était le siège de bon nombre de maux. Les souvenirs qui s'y terraient étaient issus de mémoires mutilées, blessées. De cœurs brisés, maltraités. Maléfique l'avait toujours su, et aimait s'y réfugier parfois lorsqu'elle avait pris possession du château d'Ansem le Sage, quand elle avait fait alliance avec le Sans-cœur de Xehanort. Elle n'y avait jamais emmené Riku, par contre... comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il se rebelle contre elle et la trahisse. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, de toute façon...

La Sorcière tressaillit sous le pincement de son cœur, tandis qu'Aurore se débattait faiblement entre ses mains, le regard bleu-violet apeuré. Elle avait reconnu sa ravisseuse. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ? La dernière fois, elle l'avait forcée à se piquer le doigt à un fuseau... D'une voix douce, Maléfique lui souffla à l'oreille, alors qu'elles se trouvaient au bord d'un lac à la couleur étonnamment bleue :

- Du calme, ma filleule, mon rossignol. Il faut que l'on parle... mais je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien...

Le corps de la Princesse de Cœur se tendit, mais elle avait cessé de gigoter. Maléfique eut un sourire. La peur d'être blessé avait quelque chose de bon, parfois. Elle poussait à aller au-delà de soi...

X

XXX

X

Silencieuse, Aerith fixa Sephiroth en coin. Il était vraiment étrange qu'il se contentât de la suivre, plutôt que de l'attacher et la forcer à avancer. Bon, en même temps, il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à lui fausser compagnie, ni à le perdre volontairement dans ce labyrinthe. Cependant, elle sentait parfois son regard aiguisé sur elle, et elle savait qu'à la moindre incartade, il dégainerait Masamune pour lui donner une leçon. Même si elle était une femme, il la blesserait. Pas gravement, mais... elle restait tout de même une menace pour lui, en quelque sorte.

Le silence était pesant, par contre. Et surtout, Aerith s'était égarée. Elle ignorait comment le dire à Sephiroth. Les ténèbres avaient un impact sur son moral, et aussi sur son optimisme. Elle se sentait faiblir. La voix grave de l'ex-général la tira de ses pensées :

- Un problème ?

La jeune Cetra s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui sans sourire. L'angoisse se reflétait dans ses iris. Courageusement, elle lui fit :

- Je ne parviens pas à retrouver le bon chemin. Yuffie y serait arrivée...

Elle se frotta les tempes. À ce moment-là, elle sentit la lame de Masamune sous sa gorge. Elle déglutit, recula contre un des murs glacés du couloir étroit dans lequel ils étaient. D'une voix calme, elle lui fit :

- S'il te plaît. Je te prie de me croire.

- Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Je me demande ce que tu mijotes depuis que nous sommes partis.

Il rapprocha la pointe de l'arme vers la carotide de la jeune femme. Son expression était mauvaise, ses pupilles dilatées suite au manque de lumière des lieux.

- Tu ne t'es pas sauvée, ni débattue. Tu me crains, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que tu sois vraiment sous mon contrôle...

Aerith plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répliqua doucement :

- Suffit-il d'avoir un contrôle total sur les choses ou les personnes ou s'assurer leur confiance ? N'as-tu rien appris, Sephiroth ?

- Je ne permets pas à une humaine de me donner des leçons, siffla-t-il, en retroussant les lèvres.

- Allons donc. Je suis à moitié Cetra. Jenova parle-t-elle encore à travers toi ? Elle n'est pas revenue vers toi malgré tes appels...

Une goutte de sang coula le long de la gorge de la jeune femme lorsqu'il appuya légèrement la pointe de Masamune dessus. Son regard félin était effroyable... Aerith, malgré elle, sentit son sang-froid légendaire la quitter. Il en était de même pour lui, elle pouvait le percevoir. Elle frissonna et articula, en posant les mains sur la lame :

- Si tu veux me tuer, alors vas-y, Sephiroth.

Le bras de l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent ne trembla pas; par contre, Aerith eut à peine le temps de le voir se rapprocher d'elle, retirer Masamune, et la plaquer contre le mur en la tenant par une épaule. D'une voix glaciale, il lui fit :

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intérêts.

C'est alors qu'il la fixa avec intensité quelques minutes, sans rien dire... ce qui mit la jeune Cetra très mal à l'aise. Heureusement, il finit par la relâcher, puis par marcher. La lumière mauve faiblissait. Aerith suivit Sephiroth tout en se lançant un sort de soin pour refermer la petite plaie causée par Masamune à sa gorge.

X

XXX

X

Naminé fixa la lueur qui faiblissait au-delà de l'horizon, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre blanche – elles avaient la particularité de l'être vraiment contrairement aux autres. Que faire, maintenant ? Sora l'avait suppliée d'intervenir pour contrer Maléfique, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Si elle le faisait, alors Aerith ne développerait jamais son second don. Elle contrecarrerait aussi le destin d'Eilowny. Les événements s'enchaîneraient dans la plus grande malchance... et Xehanort gagnerait la guerre. Personne ne le souhaitait.

La jeune femme passa une main lasse sur son front tandis qu'elle contemplait sa chambre, dans la tour de Yen Sid. Elle venait de se lever après avoir dormi toute la journée contre toute attente. Roxas était certainement en train de s'entraîner pour devenir un maître de la Keyblade. Comme Vanitas, il n'aurait pas la chance d'être l'un des sept chevaliers protecteurs de la Lumière... mais ce n'était pas forcément un mal.

Un tressaillement la saisit à la poitrine, et Naminé se surprit à joindre les mains comme Aerith le faisait parfois. Pareillement aux Princesses de Cœur, les Princesses d'Âme étaient reliées entre elles et pouvaient se « sentir ». Cela était possible depuis que Linoa s'était réveillée, alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle comatait dans une prison de glace sur Hyne, la planète d'origine de Léon/Squall. Ce monde avait été récemment redécouvert, et les Ténèbres n'y avaient presque plus d'emprise. Une fois sortie de sa « chambre gelée », au sein d'un immense bloc mystérieux nommé « Lunatic Pandora », Linoa avait utilisé ses dons pour établir une connexion entre elles. Elle avait aussi lié des mondes issus du Cristal grâce... à Ajito, la Cité des Anciens, présente sur le monde de Gaïa qui avait été débarrassée depuis peu de temps des ténèbres.

Squall avait décidé de reprendre enfin son nom suite aux derniers événements le concernant : ses retrouvailles avec Ellone, à la Cité du Crépuscule – en même temps que Quistis faisait la connaissance de sa propre Simili, Fovéa –, ainsi que celles avec la femme de son cœur, Linoa, après que celle-ci eut révélé ses deux dons. Nanaki s'était rendue sur Ajito dès qu'Auron l'avait informé qu'il avait emmené Linoa là-bas, ainsi qu'Aeleus S – abréviation de Aeleus le Simili. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car si les Sans-cœur avaient disparu, ce n'était pas le cas des monstres ! Néanmoins, ils avaient décidé d'y rester...

Naminé ferma les yeux et essaya de percevoir les sentiments d'Aerith. Il y avait de la peur chez elle... mais aussi une forme d'exaltation. La Sorcière sut que lorsqu'elle s'était sacrifiée, dans son autre vie, la Cetra avait éprouvé exactement la même chose. Juste avant que Sephiroth la pourfende avec Masamune. Là, par contre, l'issue serait différente...

Naminé ouvrit les yeux. Elle était indécise. Peut-être devrait-elle aller rendre visite à Ifalna, sa mère ? C'est sur ces réflexions que Roxas choisit d'entrer dans la chambre. En la voyant réveillée, il se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa faire avec un sourire doux au bout des lèvres. C'est dans cette chambre qu'ils avaient avoué leurs sentiments de manière plus pure, plus parlante, il y a quelques jours de cela.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

La voix du Simili était soucieuse. Naminé le rassura :

- Oui. Tu sais, je ne suis pas en sucre. Ce qu'il m'est arrivé est due à une trop grande utilisation de mes dons. C'est la même chose lorsque tu en exiges trop de toi-même au niveau des entraînements que tu fais avec Yen Sid.

Roxas hocha la tête. Il la relâcha sur ces mots un peu énigmatiques :

- La Chambre du Sommeil, celle qui contenait l'armure et l'arme d'Aqua, ont été ouvertes. Il n'y a plus rien.

Naminé ouvrit les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Personne n'a été là-bas...

- Je l'ignore. Merlin et Léon veulent mener l'enquête. D'après le magicien, dès qu'Aerith aura effectué sa quête, elle pourra participer.

- Je vois...

Roxas se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre et lui fit :

- Viens. Nous sommes tous en bas pour en parler.

Naminé lui sourit, fixa la pièce une dernière fois... et fit un clin d'œil à Roxas, alors qu'ils venaient de sortir. Un clin d'œil qu'il comprit, et qui le fit rougir même si un sourire amusé avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

X

XXX

X

Aurore finit par remettre les lieux qu'elle regardait avec terreur depuis tout à l'heure. Elle frissonna quand elle reconnut les boiseries familières de la bibliothèque dans laquelle elle et Maléfique se retrouvaient. La dernière fois, elle l'avait un peu parcourue avec Belle juste après avoir été réveillée par Sora, lorsqu'Ansem, le Chercheur des Ténèbres, ainsi que la Sorcière avaient voulu former la Keyblade des cœurs avec les leurs et celles des cinq autres princesses.

La Sorcière la relâcha enfin, et elle put lui faire face. Fixer sa treizième marraine droit dans les yeux pour la première fois de sa vie. Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle l'avaient mise au courant de ce fait, et elle connaissait aussi le nom de ses neuf autres protectrices. La crainte s'invita en elle cependant, malgré ses efforts.

Maléfique, sa marraine ? Elle ne pouvait pas la considérer autrement que comme celle qui l'avait forcée à se piquer le doigt au fuseau d'un rouet. À éprouver aussi des sensations qu'elle voulait oublier à tout jamais, de même que cette voix cajoleuse, séduisante, qui caressait son âme contre son gré. Oui, lorsque Maléfique avait pris possession d'elle par l'hypnose, il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait plongée dans le désarroi.

Même Philippe n'avait jamais su de quoi il en retournait. Il n'aurait pas compris, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Marluxia, par contre, l'avait deviné dès l'instant où ils s'étaient unis. Il avait lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert...

- Douce Aurore, il faut que nous parlions.

Maléfique plongea son regard dans le sien avec gravité. La Princesse de Cœur frémit et trouva le courage de lui dire :

- Non. Je n'ai rien à faire avec vous.

- Il va bien le falloir pour l'équilibre des mondes.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

La Sorcière du mal eut un reniflement de dédain tandis que sa lèvre supérieure se retroussait un peu.

- La forêt se meurt. Ton enfant à naître, ta fille...

Lentement, sa main se dirigea vers le ventre d'Aurore. Celle-ci la repoussa avec virulence, mais sa marraine lui attrapa le poignet et serra.

- Je dois te la prendre et la former à ce rôle qui doit lui revenir : protéger la forêt qui m'était chère jadis, et qui est un endroit sacré pour ce monde que je chéris encore.

- Mon... Ma fille ? La forêt...

Pâle, Aurore se ressaisit tout de suite malgré la douleur des ongles de la Sorcière dans la peau tendre de son poignet, et la fixa en lâchant d'un ton dur :

- Semer la terreur et le chaos ? Jamais. Je ne te laisserai jamais ma fille !

Les yeux reptiliens de Maléfique s'enflammèrent ; elle gifla violemment sa nièce.

- Idiote ! Tu ne peux contrecarrer le destin ! Ta fille doit protéger la forêt... C'était mon rôle avant de devenir ce que je suis !

La Princesse de Cœur la considéra avec ahurissement; non, elle n'était pas sérieuse... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas donner sa fille à cette sorcière... Elle et Marluxia ne le permettraient pas ! À moins que... ils n'aient pas le choix ? L'esprit des mondes était venu leur rendre visite il y a un mois de cela, et leur avait dit que leur fille était promise à un destin hors du commun. Moitié humaine et moitié Simili, en plus du fait qu'elle tirait sa puissance autant de la lumière pure d'Aurore que des ténèbres qui siégeaient au sein de Marluxia, il était clairement écrit qu'elle ne participerait sans doute pas à la guerre contre Xehanort... mais qu'elle n'aurait pas une vie tranquille, loin de là...

Maléfique gronda de colère et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, amena un des livres de la bibliothèque qui vola jusqu'à eux, porté par une lumière verdâtre inquiétante. Il se planta devant la Princesse de Cœur.

- Lis-le... et tu comprendras.

Tandis que, encore stupéfaite, Aurore frottait sa joue endolorie, la Sorcière disparut de son champ de vision en une gerbe de flammes vertes. Direction la Caverne du Souvenir, maintenant. Son cœur, pas totalement de pierre, le lui hurlait. Elle aimait son monde; en tant que gardienne, elle devait agir... mais dans le mal. Plus jamais elle ne serait cette innocente femme au cœur pur et débordant de lumière qu'elle incarnait jadis. Si de temps à autre, des sursauts d'humanité la secouaient, il était trop tard. Elle voulait récupérer un certain droit... Hélas, impossible de redevenir comme avant. Auprès d'Aurore, elle arrivait presque à toucher un peu à la lumière, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Cependant, ce serait avec sa fille qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins. Une future jeune fille qui répondrait au nom de Nymphadora (1).

* * *

><p>(1) Ce choix n'est pas anodin.<p>


	4. Et va, naissance

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir,  
><strong>_

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! ssez dense, d'ailleurs, et plein de surprises ! Je remercie Suzuka-san, Yunaeris et ma lectrice anonyme pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi aux lecteurs silencieux. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Auc<em>_un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

Et va, naissance...

Aerith ferma les yeux et se concentra pour percevoir la faible chaleur de cette lumière mauve qu'elle et Sephiroth persistaient à suivre. Ils étaient passés par le Puits, qui comportait trois étages piégés et truffés de sans-cœur; elle ne le montrait pas, mais un mauvais pressentiment la gagnait à chaque seconde. Non seulement des Dark Side commençaient à vouloir imposer leur loi – heureusement que Sephiroth était disposé à la protéger, et que sa magie blanche pouvait repousser ces dévoreurs de cœurs ! –, mais en plus, depuis quelques minutes, la jeune Cetra sentait la présence de Maléfique.

Que venait-elle faire ici ? N'avait-elle pas compris la leçon avec son dernier forfait avorté, c'est-à-dire la corruption des données virtuelles du journal de Jiminy Criquet ? À ce propos, Aerith avait entendu dire que celui-ci était entre les mains de Zexion, qui veillait sur lui comme sur son Lexicon, au Château de la Bête, monde sur lequel il était resté même si de temps à autre, il voyageait. Le Roi Mickey lui avait accordé sa confiance absolue pour cette tâche.

Aerith s'arrêta et plissa les yeux. La lueur semblait rétrécir... pas bon. À croire qu'elle jouait avec eux. Maléfique était-elle en cause pour ce phénomène depuis tout à l'heure ? Ou alors, était-ce cette chose qu'elle était censée dénicher, responsable de l'état de la Caverne du Souvenir ? Et si la réponse se trouvait ailleurs ? Dans le carnet de Jiminy par exemple ? Naminé avait dit qu'il contenait beaucoup de secrets... et des souvenirs de personnes qui avaient voulu s'en débarrasser, ou les léguer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était ce que la jeune femme avait fait d'ailleurs : l'année où elle avait vécu avec Roxas dans la Ville de Noël, elle l'avait consignée dans ce journal et ôtée de sa mémoire. Il s'était passé énormément de choses pour elle au niveau mental, dont elle n'avait jamais voulu parler parce qu'elle avait jugé que ce n'était pas le moment. Après s'être rendue au chevet de Sora et l'avoir sorti du coma, elle avait utilisé le journal à ces fins. Le Roi Mickey l'avait ensuite remis à Zexion... Ces souvenirs servirait à quelqu'un. Aerith ignorait qui, mais sa mère semblait en avoir une petite idée...

- Où va-t-on ainsi ? fit Sephiroth, d'une voix vraiment ennuyée.

- Je cherche le secret de cette Caverne. C'est mon but depuis que je suis arrivée dans le château d'Ansem.

- Tu te mens à toi-même aussi bien que moi. En vérité, tu cours après tes propres ténèbres.

Interloquée, Aerith se retourna et fixa le guerrier. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, releva son menton du bout des doigts, plongea son regard félin dans le sien.

- Je sens ta magie... Je sens ton essence. Tu cherches tes ténèbres pour creuser le chemin vers le cœur de ce monde. Entrer en contact avec lui.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer ceci ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, incapable de se dégager de son emprise.

- J'ai la mémoire de mon peuple en moi.

- Ce n'est pas celle de ton peuple ! Jenova n'est pas...

- Même si elle n'est pas ma génitrice, ses cellules sont en moi... et par extension, je suis devenu l'un d'eux. En tant que Cetra, tu devrais pourtant le savoir, fit-il, neutre.

- J'ai la mémoire de mon peuple, mais pas celle du tien ! répliqua-t-elle. Jenova...

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a fait, et ce qu'elle compte faire. Je désire lui parler... et tu vas m'y aider.

Aerith ne broncha pas. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il l'avait capturée pour cette folle entreprise, mais...

- Tu veux que je fasse cela, mais tu ne veux pas me tuer. Seulement... si tu m'utilises pour la contacter, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ?

Soudain, le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'illumina avec violence et blessa les pupilles de la Simili. Elle plaça la main devant les yeux, chercha à comprendre d'où ça venait. Elle eut sa réponse lorsque la voix grave de Maléfique parvint jusqu'à elle... et lui demanda d'avancer. Elle ne remarqua pas que ce phénomène ne toucha pas Sephiroth, qu'il ne saisit pas son geste... La jeune Cetra commença à marcher lentement et l'ignora... à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet.

- Aerith ?

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Son poignet glissa de la main du jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent comme si c'était une motte de savon. Cependant, il avait pu voir l'expression d'Aerith. Les yeux dans le vague, les traits figés comme de la cire...

Elle était sous hypnose. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de la sortir de cet état, c'était de la suivre sans broncher. Il ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même.

X

XXX

X

Naminé fixa la porte du château d'Ansem avec une certaine appréhension. Elle n'était pas venue pour la chambre du Sommeil, ni pour Aurore, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui aurait besoin de ses pouvoirs d'ici très peu de temps pour pouvoir développer le sien. Elle ne sut comment l'expliquer, mais au sein de la Caverne du Souvenir, il y avait un être qui devait être sauvé à tout prix... et qui, quelque part, était responsable de la grande instabilité de ces lieux. Il ne générait pas les souvenirs qui y croupissaient, mais les nourrissait en quelque sorte.

Toujours vêtue de sa longue robe blanche, la Simili marcha d'un pas altier vers l'un des téléporteurs. Elle fixa le plan de ce dernier, songeuse, se détourna de lui pour aller jusqu'à son voisin. Le système d'ascenseurs conçu par l'homme était ingénieux... mais trop casse-tête. Naminé n'avait pas de Keyblade, mais il lui suffit de toucher la boule brièvement pour l'alimenter en énergie, et pour que l'appareil fonctionne.

Les voyages de ce type s'enchaînèrent et faillirent la mener dans la salle de la Serrure, mais ce n'était pas là où elle voulait aller. Après plusieurs essais, Naminé se retrouva enfin dans le couloir qui longeait la salle où commençait la Caverne. Elle avait demandé à ce que personne ne l'accompagne, pas même Roxas. Elle frissonna...

Les nouvelles étaient plus qu'inquiétantes. Le Roi Mickey et Yen Sid avaient repéré la trace énergétique de quelqu'un dans la Chambre du Sommeil. Et cette personne... n'était autre que Lea. La stupeur avait frappé chaque visage en apprenant ce fait. Aussitôt, Riku, Sora, Xion et Kairi s'étaient organisés pour partir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au Manoir Oblivion. Ils espéraient trouver des réponses dans la Chambre de Réveil.

Depuis que Ventus avait été libéré, même si le Manoir avait conservé sa forme, plus aucun enchantement n'avait lieu. L'endroit n'absorbait plus les souvenirs... La Chambre de Réveil était une sorte de « pièce-miroir » à la Chambre du Sommeil... Peut-être pourraient-ils comprendre pourquoi et comment Lea avait pu se retrouver là-bas, alors qu'il était porté disparu comme les autres apprentis !

Sa main pâle se plaqua contre un mur non loin de l'entrée. Elle ne prendrait pas le chemin « normal », sinon elle arriverait trop tard pour sauver l'être qui y était prisonnier. Un Simili, pour être plus exact.

Logiquement, Aerith devait se trouver au cœur de l'endroit. Un lieu beaucoup plus reculé que le Jardin d'Assemblage. C'était une sorte de salle de Simulation où des combattants chevronnés pouvaient lutter contre des répliques d'ennemis puissants. Les membres de l'Organisation avaient été conservés en tant qu'Absent Silhouet même s'ils étaient devenus des alliés depuis le temps... Jadis, ces répliques étaient présents dans plusieurs mondes, comme Agrabah, le Château de la Bête... Lorsque Sora les avait vaincues, elles avaient été « transférées » en ce lieu qui se nommait les Échos du Cristal. Oui, car le Jardin Radieux gardait au fond de ses entrailles un secret qui pouvait se montrer redoutable.

Aerith n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir.

X

XXX

X

C'est en tremblant comme une feuille qu'Aurore referma le livre qui racontait l'histoire de Maléfique, ce qu'elle était avant d'être trahie. Avant que son cœur ne soit aussi dur que de la pierre. Elle avait pour nom Belladone... et avait été la gardienne la plus généreuse qu'il fût. Désormais, il était trop tard pour elle.

La Princesse de Cœur ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre un pilier en posant le livre par terre. Un rayon de soleil taquina son visage, qu'elle cacha entre ses genoux relevés. Elle comprenait mieux Maléfique. Beaucoup mieux, même. Celle-ci ne possédait quasiment plus aucune parcelle d'humanité, et l'ersatz qu'elle gardait encore au fond de son être desséché par la noirceur était destiné à protéger la forêt du Domaine Enchanté, qui était le pilier de ce monde. Cette minuscule parcelle... seule Nymphadora, sa future fille, la percevrait.

La jeune femme caressa son ventre et songea à Marluxia. Comment réagirait-il ? Mal, elle le sentait bien... mais il accepterait la situation. C'était obligé ! Sinon, il en allait de l'équilibre des mondes... Au moins, leur fille se porterait bien. Elle ne mourrait pas. Maléfique ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger de la grande Faucheuse lorsqu'elle viendrait la lui arracher.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre... Malheureusement, l'instant des pleurs fut interrompu par une vibration, qui secouait le château tout entier. Inquiète, Aurore se releva. Que se passait-il ? Elle hurla lorsqu'un sans-cœur bondit sur elle du plafond pour l'attaquer. Elle se réfugia loin de lui. Ses dons ne pourraient pas l'aider à se protéger de lui et de ses comparses, qui commençaient à envahir la bibliothèque.

_Pourvu qu'Aerith parvienne vite à accomplir sa mission. La Caverne du Souvenir ne peut plus contenir toutes ces ténèbres qui se sont nourries, et nourries..._

Un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit juste devant elle, et hélas, la Princesse de Cœur ne put l'éviter. Elle plongea au sein de lui après avoir trébuché sur une chaise renversée. Ironie du sort : cette maladresse la sauva des griffes d'un sans-cœur emblème.

X

XXX

X

Lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé ce couloir blanc qui longeait les chutes d'eau du Jardin Radieux – et qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, mettait Sephiroth assez mal à l'aise –, Aerith s'arrêta net devant une immense porte blanche, aux arabesques argentées. Elles ne se voyaient que peu cela dit, car se confondaient avec la surface immaculée. La lumière mauve, qui semblait se déplacer, était juste derrière, et brillait faiblement sous la porte. Un cri rauque se fit entendre et hérissa l'échine du jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent.

Aerith, elle, tressaillit; l'espace d'un instant, son regard vitreux s'éclaira d'une lueur de lucidité, qui s'éteignit assez vite malheureusement. Elle ne luttait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas... car elle avait peur. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la terreur habitait chaque cellule de son corps. Pour la première fois, Sephiroth le ressentit... et son cœur de glace se serra. Un tic déforma sa bouche. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Il ne devait plus être aussi « gentil » qu'autrefois... vu ce que ça lui avait apporté ! Il haïssait les humains ! C'était de la vermine qui ne songeait qu'à se complaire dans sa propre fange !

Oui, mais Aerith n'était pas humaine à proprement parler... Non. C'était pire : elle incarnait son ennemi juré. Les Cristalyns (1)... Une grande lassitude gagna le cœur du guerrier qui restait humain même si les cellules de Jenova avaient fait de lui un être de la même espèce qu'elle. Après tout, il ignorait ce qui opposait les Cetras à la race de la Calamité des Cieux. Le découvrir était-il une bonne idée ? Aerith pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre davantage sur...

Il sursauta lorsque les battants s'ouvrirent sur une pièce gigantesque, aux murs inexistants et au sol rond. Au-delà, invisible, la porte qui menait à la salle des Échos du Cristal. Cela, il l'ignorait... Aerith aussi, mais pas Maléfique, qui apparut au milieu du Jardin d'Assemblage. À sa gauche, un clavier et un écran d'ordinateur... Elle ne bougea pas, et darda son regard dans celui de la jeune Cetra. Sephiroth serra les dents et s'apprêta à interrompre cet échange de la manière la plus radicale qu'il fût... mais la jeune Cetra tendit les bras de chaque côté de son corps, à l'horizontale, et une sorte d'ondulation, de couleur verte, se dressa juste derrière elle et se propagea jusqu'au plafond. Un bouclier de défense... il ne pouvait pas le franchir !

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard. Aerith n'était plus sous hypnose, désormais. Sephiroth le voyait à ses yeux qui n'étaient plus vitreux. D'une voix douce, Maléfique murmura :

- Aerith, la demi-Cetra au cœur si pur...

- Je ne suis pas aussi pure que les autres peuvent le penser, répondit celle-ci, avant de fermer les yeux, les mains jointes devant sa poitrine.

Un vent léger naquit autour de son corps pas si gracile qu'il en avait l'air; néanmoins, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. C'était une magie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... la magie de la terre. La jeune femme cherchait à utiliser ses capacités de Cetra pour entrer en contact avec le cœur du monde du Jardin Radieux. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que la lumière qui composait ce cœur. Les ténèbres aussi, et Aerith semblait être capable d'y toucher malgré sa nature !

Comme pour répondre à sa question, tandis que Maléfique s'apprêtait à jeter un sort à l'aide de son sceptre, Aerith dit d'une voix douce :

- Lors de ma vie sur Gaïa... je refusais mon héritage. Même lorsque je me suis sacrifiée pour la Planète sous ta lame, Sephiroth, il y avait une partie de moi que je n'acceptais pas. Maintenant, si...

Les ténèbres émanèrent du sol sans effleurer Aerith et contrèrent le jet de feu ardent que Maléfique venait de lancer. Celle-ci siffla de dépit et leva les bras au ciel. Des flammes verdâtres entourèrent son corps longiligne. Un rire mauvais jaillit de sa gorge, tandis qu'elle lâchait :

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, Cetra, et tu le sais très bien. Ta nature propre t'en empêche même si tu es capable de toucher aux ténèbres !

- Tout dépend du but que l'on se fixe, lui répliqua calmement Aerith. Je ne peux utiliser les ténèbres pour blesser... mais pour me protéger, oui, depuis peu.

Elle joignit ses mains juste devant elle, ferma les yeux. Un puissant sort de foudre creva le ciel pour venir percuter la Sorcière du mal. Celle-ci recula de surprise, avisa le bracelet serti de matérias qu'Aerith portait au poignet. Sephiroth, ahuri, ne put alors que contempler ce combat de magiciennes qui ne faisait que commencer sans pouvoir y prendre part.

X

XXX

X

Naminé ouvrit lentement les yeux après s'être adaptée à ce lieu où la pression des ténèbres se faisait énormément ressentir. Elle suffoquait, pour ainsi dire, et c'est à pas lents, la main sur sa poitrine, qu'elle commença à avancer. Il fallait qu'elle localise le Simili enchaîné à ce lieu, qu'elle l'en libère. Son humain d'origine était toujours vivant, elle le savait, mais... ce dernier risquait de tirer une drôle de tête lorsqu'il apprendrait l'existence de l'autre !

- Où es-tu...

Elle grimaça lorsqu'un sans-cœur la griffa au bras avec ses antennes. Elle se concentra pour s'entourer d'un bouclier qu'elle dessina sur son carnet après s'y être représentée. Voilà, cela irait mieux maintenant... Par contre, la jeune femme commençait à percevoir sous ses pieds d'infimes secousses. Était-ce en rapport avec Aerith ? C'était étrange... Dans ces vibrations, il paraissait y avoir des échos du Jardin Radieux... et il souffrait !

Soudain, un flash aveugla Naminé; elle plaça la main devant ses yeux pour atténuer la douleur de ses iris. Entre ses doigts, elle put apercevoir un immense cristal qui semblait flotter au milieu de la pièce. Un fragment du Cristal originel... celui qui composait un univers distinct de celui du Kingdom Hearts avant qu'ils fusionnent, il y a des milliards d'années ! Kingdom Hearts, où était-elle ?

Elle eut sa réponse en voyant une silhouette humanoïde nue et piégée au sein du Cristal. Non, une minute... Il n'y en avait pas qu'une ! Les yeux de Naminé s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle qui pensait avoir atterri dans une des nombreuses pièces inconnues que recelait la Caverne du Souvenir... elle se trouvait dans la salle des Échos du Cristal ! Et le Simili qu'elle cherchait pour le libérer aussi, et il n'était pas seul ! Une seconde personne l'accompagnait... et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Cette femme vêtue de rouge, aux ailes noires, aux cheveux d'argent et aux tatouages sur son corps... Une Sorcière puissante. Une gardienne d'un monde en particulier, Hyne – tout comme Maléfique, car après tout, leurs histoires étaient atrocement similaires. Cette femme, Ultimécia.

Naminé déglutit. Elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle les libère tous les deux. Ultimécia avait été conservée en vie après sa défaite contre Squall, Linoa et les autres il y a plus de quatre cents ans, mais le seul moyen de la sauver était de l'extirper de la bulle temporelle qu'elle avait érigée lors de la Compression, et de l'enfermer au sein d'un fragment du Cristal Originel. Il y en avait d'autres, disséminés sur d'autres mondes, uniques vestiges d'un univers qui avait été distinct avant de se fondre dans celui du Kingdom Hearts...

Pourtant, les habitants de Rhéa, Gaïa, et de tous ces mondes qui venaient de l'univers du Cristal même si les humains ou autres espèces s'y étaient développés bien après la fusion, ignoraient l'existence du Kingdom Hearts jusqu'à leur réincarnation... Un fait un peu étrange, mais Naminé n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus. Elle déglutit, puis commença à dessiner sur son carnet, tout en murmurant une sorte d'incantation. Elle espérait juste que le Simili ne suivrait pas la Sorcière.

* * *

><p>(1) Nom issu de mon invention. Pour en savoir plus, consultez mon article au sujet de l'âge des personnages de mon projet ici (sans les espaces) : kh- kokoro . vefblog cat 31  (sans les espaces)


End file.
